


Amicable

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amicable: adjective: ˈaməkəb(ə)l: having a spirit of friendliness; without serious disagreement or rancor.</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘pleasant, benign,’ applied to things): from late Latin amicabilis, from Latin amicus ‘friend.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicable

When they were between cases, Sherlock would spend hours teaching John all the back ways and sidestreets of his beloved city. John marveled at the change in his partner, he relaxed more the further they went on, he had a kind word and cash for each of his 'irregulars' as he called them and his general disposition became more amicable as they went deeper into the London that few took the time to know.

After one such expedition, they showered to remove the grime of the city, and Sherlock picked up on John's thoughtful mood.

"Ask me, you want to know, just ask."

"You are such a different person when we go there, why?"

"In what way am I different?"

"You seem kinder, more relaxed, less uhm,..."

"Myself?"

"No, just a softer you."

"I was one of them, for many years; I've known many of them since they were children, I grew up among them. I was protected and loved by them, far more than I ever was by my family. They are honestly proud of what I have become, they know how hard I've worked to be who and where I am now. I bring you with me when I go because I need them to know I am finally loved for me."

John turned and looked up into his lover's eyes. He pushed his fingers into his wet curls and pulled him into a deep, deliberate kiss, full of what he hoped was his love he felt for him.

Sherlock sighed into the kiss and nodded. "I know, John. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me, for loving all my hard edges, as well as those parts of me that I don't share with everyone. For being you."

They finished their shower, dried each other off and spent the afternoon simply holding on to each other as they napped, John found his normal place against Sherlock's shoulder, as Sherlock wrapped his lanky limbs around his blogger, as if protecting him from the outside world.


End file.
